A Ghost of A Chance
by Blackjackthefreakpire
Summary: A new member of the Brotherhood brings a different outcome to the battle, and a mysterious stranger draws Danny and his friends into a battle like he has never faced before. Will the young halfa find the strength to lead a band of heroes or is the next generation of heroes gone for good?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. I pan on using other fandoms besides Danny Phantom and the Teen Titans but sadly I don't own them either. Mores the pity.

Teen Titans this takes place after the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. Danny Phantom after Destabilized but no Phantom Planet. No fun if everybody knows his name.

A Ghost of a Chance

Ch. 1

The Nasty Burger was by no stretch of the imagination the best food around. Matter of fact it usually more than lived up to its name, but to Danny Fenton the half ghost defender of Amity Park and his two best friends it was one of the few places that felt like a sanctuary from the craziness of not family, school, but also the stress of being a super hero. Since Casper High's coach put all the football players on a strict diet which pretty much banned them from the burger joint it had started to be a true safe place from all his trouble except ghostly ones.

For a few months after the incident with Dan Phantom, a dark future version of him from a future he swore would never come to pass; he thought he would never be able to step into the place again. He kept seeing the faces of his family and friends, plus one annoying teacher, as the place exploded ending any reason he would have had to continue living. If it wasn't for Cloakwork stepping in when he did he probably would have gone down the same path that created Dan. And for the longest time while the place was getting repaired every time he walked past the construction site all he could see was the look on Sam's face as the flames took her.

Which made it all the more ironic that the Goth girl was the one who got him to think differently of this place. Right before the big grand opening she had noticed how uncomfortable he had become around the Nasty Burger. Together with Tucker they had pestered him until he finely spilled the beans about the whole incident with the evil him. Since time had be rewritten neither of them had known what had happened just that their friend had gotten a little too mushy for a few days around them and that he had a few sleepless nights filled with nightmares. Oh and he had also developed his most powerful attack the Ghostly Wail.

After he had finished his tale Sam had said something he hadn't thought of. "You know what this means Danny," she said with a proud smirk on her face. "You've gotten stronger than yourself. You beat not only someone who has halfa powers but who thinks like you and has at least a decade of use in those powers longer than you. A foe that was strong enough to beat Plasmus in his prime. It's kind of a Zen thing."

With that statement Danny felt himself stand a little taller. Vald Pasmus was the only other half ghost, besides his cousin/clone Dani Phantom, that Danny knew of in existence. Too bad he was also a wako that was after Danny's mother and father, one to date the other to kill. He had his powers longer than Danny had been alive and loved to flaunt that fact every time they had fought always hinting that his power was something Danny would never be able to reach. But Sam was right. Dan had defeated Vlad and taken his powers making him even more powerful, and Danny had defeated Dan so that meant that he should be able to defeat Vlad one day. Oh he had no illusions that it would be easy but this proved that he at least had the potential to do it.

So now every time the trio would enter the Nasty Burger Danny would feel a small feeling of pride. The place had come to him to represent a victory in his life instead of his greatest of defeats. He felt secure here. A safe place in a life that had so few of them, which is why he didn't notice the man in the expensive suit until him pushed Tucker further into the booth and set down across from him and Sam.

He wore a black suite that made Danny think of a CIA agent he saw in an action movie that he had seen once. It was black with a white under shirt and a black tie. His white hair and beard both looked well-trimmed and maintained. The stiff way he set had that disciplined feel to it like you find in a solder or police offer. His right eye had a patch over it and his left was a dark blue color that on a softer face would have seemed to shine but on this man it seemed more like a blue stone than an eye. There was no sign of anything even remotely soft or gentle in that eye.

In a voice that sent of chill up the teenagers spines he spoke before any of them could response to his sudden appearance. "Danny Phantom we need to talk." Danny choked on his soda as his two friends did a pretty good imitation of mannequins as it took them a second to process that a stranger just blurted out their most private secret.

"Wrong guy mister," Sam spoke first being the first one to recover from the shock. "This is Danny Fenton he's not cool enough to be a ghostly hero." The Goth wished Danny hadn't thrown her that half hurt look at her statement. After they got rid of this strange man she could apologize and explain she was just trying to throw off suspension. The look the man gave her told her she probably hadn't been very successful in her attempt.

"I'm a busy man," the man said as he tossed a set of photos he had been holding face up in front of Danny. "So we're going to cut right to chase. This is you turning into your ghostly form I take it?" Danny snatched the pictures up as soon as he realized what they were and held them close to were only he and Sam could them. They were four shots of him in the middle of his transformation process from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. The first three where of him out and about in town when he had to transform because of a surprise ghost attack, but it was the last one that really caught his attention as it had been taken in his room right after a night of patrol when he was going to bed. Someone catching him on the street he could understand, but right in his own room without him knowing not only felt like an invasion of privacy but scared him more than just a little.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Danny asked as he set up a little bit straighter leaving his right hand under the table angling his palm where the ecto blast would tear through the table and take the man in the middle of his chest. If this guy turned out to be dangerous he was going to go Han Solo on him and the Nasty Burger was going to need a new booth.

"My code name is Mr. Patch and I'm here to see that you take care of your responsibilities." From the floor next to him he pulled up a briefcase opened it then turned it around where Danny could see the contents inside. On top of a bunch of files and stuff set a photo. In the photo standing on a pile of teens wearing strange costumes that Danny recognized as Cyborge, Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, and Starfire the founding members of the Teen Titans that he had seen on various news feeds on Television and the Internet was Vlad Plasmus with a grin of satisfaction on his face. After the initial shock wore off he noticed Skulker and Teachnus in the background as what he was sure was Ember even further back.

"In the super hero community there is a sort of unspoken rule," Mr. Patch spoke with the same tone of someone explaining something to a child that they suspected may be mentally defected. Danny felt his temper rise a bit at the tone but let it slide. "Certain as they say super villains are the responsibility of certain heroes. The Joker is Batman's, Lex Luther belongs to Superman, and The Commander must handle Royal Pain when she is causing trouble. This unofficial system has worked since Captain America first slammed his shield into Red Skull's crimson face." Tapping a gloved hand on Vlad's picture he locked his single eye with Danny's. "This half ghost manic was yours and as you can see you have dropped the ball on this one."

Both Sam and Tucker started to argue in defense of their friend but one hard look from that blue eye silenced both of them instantly. For Danny he couldn't pull his eyes off the picture of his most hated foe standing on a group of people that Danny knew for a fact had saved the world on a number of occasions. This Mr. Patch guy may be full of it on this whole unspoken super hero rule bit but Danny knew to him it didn't matter. He did feel this particular fruit loop was his responsibility. "What happened?" he asked with steel in his voice. Patch met his eyes for a moment and Danny could feel himself being weighted and judged by that one piercing eye. When he seemed to come to a decision he spoke.

"The Teen Titans had been recruiting young heroes around the world to face off against a group of villains by the name of the Brotherhood of Evil." Danny noticed Tucker's face go paler at the mention of the group. Seeing as his friend was an expert on superheroes due to his massive web pages and articles he collected like mad sense Danny first got his powers the halfa guessed that his reaction was probably a bad sign.

"Are they the same Brotherhood that is always taking on the Doom Patrol?" at a curt nod from the one eyed man Tucker whistled. "Those guys are real bad news."

"Indeed," Patch waited a second to see if the young tech geek would interrupt him more. The look he gave Tucker was similar to the one Lancer would give if you interrupted one of his lectures. Of course Lancer couldn't be this intimidating no matter how hard he tried. Too Tucker's created he didn't whimper when he turned away from the man.

Turning back to Danny Mr. Patch continued. "The Brotherhood's leader, the Brain, had anticipated Robin's plan and had used the Boy Wonder's own plan against him. He captured one of the Titan's communicators and used it to coordinate an attack on the very forces that Robin had gathered. Beast Boy, in a move that surprised most that had met the changling, had gathered the few of the remaining teen heroes who had escaped the initial attack and had led a counter offensive on the Brotherhood's forces. When the remaining original members of the Titans, minus Robin who was already captured, showed up with reinforcements it looked like the rescue mission was going to be a success."

Patch paused and Danny braced himself as he could feel the other shoe dropping. "Then Brain decided to play one more trump card. He reviled their newest member and had his forces attack the rallying heroes. This new member being of course Vlad Plasmus and his hired ghosts. The gathered heroes of course had never faced off against powerful ghosts before and were completely unprepared to turn the tide in their favor like they had done many times before. They had neither ecto weapons nor nth metal to stand against the onslaught. By all accounts Plasmus' attack easily over ran the heroes.

"Because you couldn't handle one power mad half ghost the next generation of superheroes is in very real danger of dying off before they have even had the chance to really start." Danny once again felt Mr. Patch's one eye lock on to him. From that look the halfa felt the weight of the world slam down on his shoulders. Before Danny could say anything Sam was standing in her booth and if looks could kill Danny suspected that Mr. Patch would be a smoking cinder.

A pair of violet colored eyes bore into the man's single blue one. "You can take this guilt trip and shove it so far you'll need a proctologists to get it out." The tightening of the man's jaw muscles clearly showed that he was not use to being addressed in such a manner. The hand Danny still hid under the table started to glow a soft green as the halfa could feel a sudden feeling of impeding violence. None of this stopped the Goth girl as she continued her verbal assault on the man. "Danny has been fighting to save this town, and on a few occasions the world, with no help but from me and Tucker since he got his powers. Now you're here trying to get him to feel guilty because of a fruit cake that he had nearly killed himself stopping in the past joined some super villain social club. Will the way I see it Plasmus just graduated from a ghostly problem, which is what we handle, to a superhero one. And even without being friends with one of the top comic geeks in Amity Park I know there are several groups much more qualified to handle this situation than us."

"For the record, I'm not one of the top. I am the top comic geek, and Sam is right about that. There are several super hero teams that could kick the Brotherhood much better than we could." Tucker added also staring daggers at the man sitting next to him. Danny felt a warm feeling when he realized his friends were standing up to this guy to protect him.

Mr. Patch had a look cross over his face that almost caused Danny to blast him right then, but the man visibly got the hostile look under control so quick that Danny almost thought he imagined it. "If you would sit down Ms. Manson before you draw anymore unwanted attention to our conversation. Or would you like someone to discover Mr. Fenton's secret?" Sam started to protest but noticed that a few of the patrons were looking their way she set down.

"Two things," Patch continued, "if we had someone else qualified for this op don't you think we would send them. The Doom Patrol that usually deals with the Brotherhood of Evil are MIA after a group called ironically enough the Brotherhood of Dada fought them in New York a few weeks ago. The Avengers have once again gone to the aid of Asgard to help Thor defend his home land. The Justice League who would likely be to help because the Boy Wonder's mentor is a founding member is on Apokolips adding in an attempt to over throw the despot Darkseid. In short there is no one else to face this crisis."

Before Patch could go any farther Tucker spoke up. "What of the X-Men? Those guys have some serious power and they're the good guys?" Mr. Patch took a moment to study Tucker before speaking. He had truthfully taken the boy as a fool in anything other than machines. Most people knew the mutant heroes as mutant terrorist thanks to not only their enemies' propaganda but the public's general hatred of mutants. This boy had been able to see through the lie and prejudice to see the truth about them.

"Whereabouts unknown, we have some vague reports that one of their members, Wolverine, may be in a place call _Madripoor_. But so far that's just rumors and a sighting of a man ripping Hand Ninjas apart in a back ally. But that clan has quit a few enemies out there so we haven't confirmed if it is Wolverine." Patch shuck his head as a sparkle came to both Danny's and Tucker's eyes. Why were they always so surprised to find out that ninja still excessed. "So as you can see we don't have any other Calvary to send to the rescue."

The mood of the three teens darkened even further as the reality of the situation and the task they were being asked to undertake started to sink in. "I did say there where two things didn't I" the trio looked up at the one eyed stranger. "I never said I expected Daniel to do it alone."

"Me and Tucker will always be there to help Danny but I don't know how much we will be able to do against super villains." Sam spoke up her hostility from earlier drained do to Patch's explanation on why they couldn't just call in the big guns to take care of this.

"While both you and Mr. Foley have performed amazing despite not having any powers or training I wasn't speaking of you." Moving the picture of Vlad's triumph out of the way Danny for the first time noticed under the picture was a very high tech looking PDA that caused Tucker to let out a little yelp of joy. "Those models aren't even out on the market yet," the techno geek said reaching for the device.

"In there is a database of heroes," Mr. Patch said as he closed the briefcase once again setting it down on the floor next to him. "Each is a teen hero and a few we have discovered are on a list the Brain is putting together for his next attack on the next generation of heroes."

"So attacking the Titans was a test to see if his tactic would work?" Sam asked the fire returning to her voice but not directed at the man across from them this time.

"The Titans were an organized threat. Robin and his band were as dedicated as any of their adult counterparts in fighting the good fight. Their track record showed that they could, and had, handled threats that would have taxed even the founding members of the League or Avengers. Add to the fact that Robin was gathering an evening bigger force of Titans and even groups like the Legion of Doom would have had to start to worry about these youngsters."

"The heroes here are not organized beyond maybe a few allies here and there. They are alone but the Brotherhood has decided on taking no chances that they might one day gather together and once again become a threat like the Teen Titans had. Of course with Vlad as a member now you can probably guess who one of the heroes on their hit list is?" Patch locked a gaze on Danny that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention.

Danny groaned out loud. "So besides this being my fault as you say. These guys are going to be gunning for me anyway right?"

"That sums up the situation nicely I do believe."

Coming to a decision Danny ran his right hand, the one he had kept aimed at Patch since the man had first set down, through his hair in frustration. He figured that he wasn't going to have to blast the man out of the Nasty Burger's wall anymore. Now he felt he should proudly save the Brotherhood some time and just blast himself. "What is it exactly you want me to do?"

The small smirk on Mr. Patch's face made Danny think of a wolf he saw on a nature show once, right before it ate a deer. "What I want is for you to do exactly what the Brotherhood fears will happen. I want you to gather these heroes and turn them into a force that can stand against these enemies. Gather them and use them to free the Titans and then together you can take down the Brotherhood for good. That includes Plasmus who I'm sure rotting a place like the Vault for a few years will make your life here easier by far. If they find he has allied with known criminals on the Brotherhood's level even his secret identity as this town's mayor will not spare him jail time. A regular prison stretch is a day spay compared to the ones made for supers."

The idea of Vlad rotting in a jail cell as well as his identity becoming public knowledge brought a smile to Danny's face. He looked first to Sam then to Tucker a silent question passing between them not needing to be spoken out loud. As both of them nodded their heads affirmative Danny felt his determination swell. He knew as long as he had those two at his back they could win. They had defeated impossible situations before. This one seemed more impossible than most but he was sure that they would come out of it the winners like they always had before. "Okay Mr. Patch we're in."

"I call debs on any super hero girls we save wearing tight spandex." Tucker added as he fist pumped the air.

Ignoring her friends as usual hormone driven statement Sam got right to the point. "Where do we begin?"

/

A short time later in a darken room a armored figure set in front of a high tech computer screen thinking on resent events, and his role in them. The game had begun. The pieces were already moving into the positions that he needed them to be in.

"Computer," the screen leapt to life at his verbal command, "show personal album number 12125 password J Delta Tango 12." At this a picture of a young boy with golden hair posing in front of a birthday cake with six candles on them appeared on the screen. His large green eyes showed the joy only a child could have. The world hadn't diminished the simple wonder and joy that a birthday wish and sparkling candles could bring. The menacing figure felt a surge of emotions come over him at the photo. It surprised him that he could still feel the softer emotions at all with all the things that he had done over the years.

Yes the game had begun, and he would have his prize, even if he had to sacrifice all of the pawns to get it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The blast slammed into Danny's chest sending a burning sensation through his entire body a second before he was slammed into the pavement. A second blast from his opponent sent him soaring down the street where he smashed through a department store wending scattering the mannequins wearing the latest swim wear in all directions. "This seemed like a better idea when I came up with it," he groaned to himself as he pulled a pair of swim trunks off his head tossing them into the pile of mannequin parts as he flew out the window and into the air towards his opponent. Just above the buildings of down town Amity Park standing on her hover board charging up her wrist cannons for another valley was Valerie Grey, or the Red Huntress as the ghost in town had started calling her.

A quick blast from first her right wrist cannon followed immediately by one from the weapon on her left hand caused Danny to dive low into a zigzag pattern to dodge. Both attacks missed by just a hair, Danny had to fire off a blast of his own emerald colored ecto energy to intercept a third blast that he hadn't even seen her fire. The two attacks collated with an explosion that lit up the night sky and sent him once again to the asphalt street below. He took a little pride in the fact he was able to land on his feet instead of his back this time.

Now why in all our history did I think she would listen to what I have to say before she started bombarding me with ecto weapons? He mentally scolded himself before he had to launch himself into the air at the red armored girl to dodge a missile attack she had fired from her hover board.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A little while earlier at Tucker Foley's house.

Danny and Sam set quietly on Tucker's bed as their friend finished downloading the information on the PDA Mr. Patch had given him into his own personal PDA and a backup onto his personal computer. "So tell me again why you're taking the time to download all those files instead of just using that fancy PDA the Cyclopes gave you."

"Now Sam," Tucker said as he finished the download and unhooked Patch's PDA. "I would think a hardcore nonconformist like you would understand the need not to trust anyone that seems to be working with "THE MAN," Tucker made air quotes as he said the last part with a grin. "Besides I already hacked the specs on the advances made in this model and added it to mine three months ago."

"So you think Patch works for some secret government agency?" Danny asked trying to ignore the fact that Sam leaning up next to him felt far more pleasant that he was sure he was allowed for it to feel, her being one of his best friends and all. "He did have that whole James Bond feeling about him I guess."

"Don't know. He kept saying us and we like he belong to a group. Of course that could just be to make us think that he was." Tucker turned to his computer his fingers flying over the keys with a practiced ease. Without turning around he addressed his friends. "If that was the case, and they know about your secret identity, then why haven't the Guys-In-White been beating down your door before now Danny?"

"We're in more trouble than I thought Danny," Sam spoke up her eyes showing mock shock. "Tucker's making sense. It's a sign of the end times." Both the Goth and the half ghost giggled at their friend's dirty look he threw the girl's way.

"Hey I'm not scared of the Apocalypse," Tucker said a mischievous smirk coming to his lips. "If it happens we'll probably have to start eating each other to survive. You veggie lovers are so not going to make it."

Deciding to step in before his friends started their usual vegetarian vs. meat eater argument could get into full swing Danny spoke up. "So what are we thinking here? Some kind of trap or are the Titans really in trouble?"

"Something is defiantly not right with the Titans," Tucker said moving aside so his friends cold see that his computer screen had several windows opening each showing a different website that had a picture of either a certain Titan or the whole team together. Sam frond when she noticed most were sites with Starfire pictures. "Every fan site, especially the ones located in Jump City, is filled with fan boys worried out of their minds. According to most them either the original team or Titans East, have been seen in at least two months."

"So because a bunch of sad fan boys can't ogle their favorite alien in a miniskirt we should believe this Patch person's story?" Sam added with scorn. Not that she thought about it the man hadn't given them enough information on who he actually was for them to have trusted them. He had just thrown them off balance by first stating Danny's secret then playing on Danny's fears by saying he hadn't stopped Vlad in time to prevent something tragic. Something that the Goth knew her secret crush feared a great deal.

"Trust me never under estimate the power of fan boys when hot super heroines are involved." With a smirk the dark haired girl knew was meant just to annoy her, "Especially Jailbait super heroines." Sam felt a shudder what kinds of weirdo's were running the websites Tucker was using for his research. "But that's not the only thing I'm using for this guest. Jump City's crime rate has risen 80% in the last month alone. Without the threat of the Titans looming over the crooks heads it looks like that town is trying to give Gotham a run for its money on robberies and muggings."

Sam noticed a pain look cross over Danny's face. Knowing him as well as she did, which she admitted secretly only to herself was a lot more than just being friends would warrant, she knew he had just added all the people mugged and robbed to his list of things he blamed himself for. "So they seem to really be in trouble. So I guess the next question we need to ask ourselves is which of these heroes on the grouchy pirate's list do we try to get to help us?" Danny's sad face left as a mental image of the intense man they had met at the Nasty Burger with a pirate hat and a parrot on his shoulder.

"It's more complicated than that," Tucker said as he started to pull up the files Patch had given them. "He basically said he wants us to start our own super hero team with Danny at the lead to bust the Titans out. That takes more than just getting someone to help us out for a quick rescue mission."

"Okay oh God of the Funny Pages," Sam added. "What exactly goes into making a super hero team, besides steroids and spandex?"

Tucker turned his chair around to face his two best friends in the world. For once there wasn't the sparkle of mirth behind his eyes that he never seemed to lose no matter how dangerous the situation was. For once his greenish blue eyes held the deathly seriousness of what they had been asked to do. "I'm serious Sam. These foes are like nothing we've ever faced before. The Brotherhood of Evil has been around for years and each of its members is far more dangerous than most anything we've faced. Together they dwarf Pariah Dark in the amount of damage they can do." Locking eyes with Danny he drove home his point home on a more personal level for the halfa. "They're probably more deadly than even Dark Dan."

The silence that followed that statement almost had a solid feeling to it. Like a choking weight was on the shoulders of the three teens. Finally Danny looked up making eye contact with first Sam then Tucker. Something in his eyes must have reassured the other two because they both sit up a bit straighter. Their eyes took on the same determination that the half ghost had. "Okay," Danny said all joking left his voice to be replaced with the same resolve that had seen him through other battle against opponents that had seemed far too powerful for him to take on. It had helped him win those battles; hopefully it would see him through this one. "So what is our first step?"

Turning back to his computer the computer geek started talking while he started going through the various files from Patch's PDA. "Okay first we have to do is figure out which of these heroes have the right skill set we need. Then we have to figure out some place to gather and plan, can't really have a team of super heroes sitting in one of our living rooms discussing attack strategies." Tucker felt of rush of excitement at the prospect of what they were doing. He hadn't been even lightly kidding about how dangerous this was going to be but it was still very exciting to the nerdy youth.

"Two other things," Sam added as she too turned all her attention to the very serious situation at hand. Something about this adventure felt like it would change everything they knew. That feeling scared her a bit, but she had long ago mastered her own fear in the many terrifying situations she found herself in standing by Danny in his adventures. "We don't know where to start looking. These guys could be anywhere on the planet. Also how are we going to get there? I mean how many more times can we steal the Spector Speeder before your parents catch on?"

Danny's mind went back to breakfast this morning where his father lost his pencil a number of P38 times in just as many minutes, twice the writing utensil was in Jack's hand. "My father probably won't notice till I graduate college. My mom's the one who would start to notice."

"We're forgetting another important obstacle," both the Goth and the geek turned their attention to their friend as he continued. "Vlad has gathered nearly all the powerful ghost to him for this. We've only gotten the Box Ghost and other small fry around here for months. A lot of those guys are hard to face one on one, together with Vlad and the other super villains and we may end up just like the Titans."

"So what you're saying is that we need some more ghost hunters on this besides just your run of the mill superheroes." Sam said. "Didn't Danielle leave a cell number she could be reached at last time you talked to her? Two halfas are better than one."

Danny shook his head no. "Dani would come running to help, and she does have a lot of fire power to add but I don't think she's ready to face what we're going to be facing." Danny took amount before speaking knowing his friends would hate this idea. "But I think I know someone else that we could get to help."

It took Sam a second to realize who Danny was thinking of. Her response to what she defiantly thought was a bad idea was to shake her own head and wonder on Danny's sanity for the Hundredth time. "Please tell me you're not thinking of asking her." She said with a mix of scorn and venom in her voice. "She'll blast you before you can even ask her. You know that don't you?"

"Her?" Tucker asked before realization struck him as well. "Yep she's defiantly going to blast first and never bother with the questions later."

Danny frond at his friends reactions but wasn't really surprised. "Look Valerie won't be that bad. We teamed up to save Dani, and she has been gunning for Plasmus since then. If I tell her he is involved then she's bond to help."

"Good plan," Tucker said. "You figure out how you're going to tell her with a mouth full of laser cannon?" Danny's only response was a glare his friend ignored.

"Look I can handle it without her blasting me," mentally he added a probably to his statement. "Tucker you need to get going through those files and try to get me a list of candidates to approach. I'll go see if we can get Valerie aboard." Standing up and stretching his arms to the celling. A part of him mourned the loss of Sam's body warmth on the side she had been sitting, more like leaning on. He put that feeling out of his mind to examine later. There were a lot of instances with his best female friend like that he always promised to look at later but never did. "Going Ghost," Danny said as twin rings of white energy traveled up and down his body leaving Danny Phantom in place of Danny Fenton. Before he could faze through the roof Sam grabbed his hand.

"Be careful Danny," She spoke trying to hide her worry and failing miserably. "The girl has some major issue when it comes to you."

Putting on his best smile to try and sooth his friend's fears he said with false confidence. "Don't worry Sam I'm just going to talk to her what can go wrong?" With that he phased through Tucker's roof and was gone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

This has gone so wrong, Danny thought as he once again dodged a blast from his armored foe. It took me an hour to hunt her down and when I see her she shoots me on sight instead of letting me talk. Sam and Tuk are so going to tell me I told you so.

Danny put a burst of power into his flight taking a fast right around a building trying to shake the armored ghost hunter off his trail long enough for him to try to talk some sense in her. The move would have worked on her old hover board that Vlad Masters had provided for her, but her new and improved board that the ghost Nicolai Technus had given her to use her to his own means was more than up to the task. She made the turn quickly gaining on the half ghost. "I'm not here to fight!" he shouted hoping she would hear him and decided to talk.

Her response crushed any hope he had of that happening. "Don't care what your reason is Ghost Boy," as she spoke she used the telepathic link to her weapons to load an ecto net weapon into its firing position of her board. "You've been in my way far too long. Now I'm gonna get rid of you once and for all." With that the net weapon shot of the front of her board straight for Danny's back.

Hearing a sound similar to tennis ball being fired from a ball shooting machine Danny turned in midair to face he knew she had launched at him. The net spread wide a crimson glow color as it powered up to trap him. "Fine," he said through his teeth as he swiped his arm downward like a karate chop sending a cutting wave of ghost energy into the net. The energy in the net didn't even slow his attack as it was sliced cleanly in two. The attack continued on its course almost doing the same to Valerie's board if she hadn't dodged at the last moment, unfortunately for the female ghost hunter this threw her off balance and left her open to the halfa's next attack. "If that's the way you want to play then we'll play." A fist covered in green ghost energy slammed into the bottom of her board throwing her off it to land painfully on the room of a nearby building.

Valerie was on her feet in a heartbeat her wrist cannons both forming on her arms. She aimed at the spot that the ghost boy had been cursing herself for getting careless. She knew how powerful he was yet she once again dropped her guard around him. Acting quick she tried to get a lock on him with her armor's targeting system only to find nothing in the spot he had been floating.

Racing through the possibilities she realized he most have gone invisible, quickly she activated the ghost tracking tech in her helmet. It took her a split second of confusion to sort out why the tracker was indicating the Ghost Boy was standing right where she was standing. Realization hit her a second too late as the section of roof under her feet exploded with green energy once again throwing her painfully to the roof.

Not invisible, she thought, intangible. The punk phased through the building and got under her. With a start she realized this was the first time he seemed to ever be going all out against her. The only other time she could think of him going all out he had blown up her old suit. Luckily she hadn't been in it but the image had always stuck in her head and had given her nightmares for weeks. Moving with the speed of a quick draw gunslinger she brought her weapons to bear on the white haired boy, but Danny was a second faster.

A blue beam of energy struck her in the chest, but instead of throwing her off the roof or burning her she felt her body go numb like she had just jumped into a frozen lake. Danny held the freeze ray on her for a second incasing everything below her neck in a thick layer of ice.

"Now that you've cooled off," Danny said with a smirk. "We can talk."

The look of hatred on cause Danny to pause for a second to compose himself, for such a cute girl she could really lay the look of death on someone. "First that pun was so weak, you been waiting since you were in ghost pre-k to use it?" Not given the halfa a chance to response she continued on. "Second I have absolutely no interest in anything you have to say, so let me out of here now"

"Even if it involves taking down Plasmus?" Danny's question stopped the next words out of the young girl's month in her throat. "You remember Plasmus don't you? White cape, red eyes, and a major fruit loop that tried to melt a very nice half ghost girl that we both know?" Danny stopped for a second to see if Valerie would interrupt him, seeing no insult forthcoming he went on. "He's joined forces with a group of even more dangerous fruit loops and helped take down a group of heroes. You being the second best ghost hunter in Amity Park thought you would want to help me in getting rid of the worst ghost of all."

Valerie visibly made an effort to calm her facial features. "Alright Inviso Bill," Danny cringed at the nick name the town had given him when he first became Danny Phantom. "I'm listening." The half ghost released a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding as he practically fell down to a sitting position on the roof. He crossed his legs and felt an imagined weight leave his shoulders. She seemed willing to listen. He was worried her hatred for him would cause her to flat out refuse his offer straight out.

So there he set telling her an edited version of his meeting with mysterious Mr. Patch. He of course left out the fact that it was him, Sam, and Tucker that met the man staying just to the facts. He did mention he had someone check a few things and that while he wasn't sure of Patch's intentions he was sure that the Titans were in real trouble. He informed her he fully intended to recruit heroes to help him free them. He admitted that he wasn't sure he could take all the ghosts himself, and that was why he wanted to enlist her help in this task. "So what do you think? One more truce like we did for Dani, then we can get back to you blasting me into atoms."

Valerie seemed to be thinking to herself for a moment. "One thing first," as she said this a blast of crimson energy engulfed her as she released the energy her armor had been building up since Danny began his tale. The explosion, combined with a chunk of his own ice slamming into his four head, slammed the ghostly hero hard on his back. His vision was blurred from the explosion and the small concussion he was sure the ice chunk had given him. When it cleared he could make out the barrel of one of Valerie's wrist cannons pointed at his head right before her armored boot came down hard penning him to the roof.

"First, I'm not the second best ghost hunter I'm the best," she put more weight on her boot to emphasis her point. "Second don't you ever ice me up again or I'm going to nail you ears to my hover board. Third," she let a moment of silence pass between them as a red glow lit up business end of her weapon. Danny braced got ready to phase through the roof when all of the sudden her weapon reformed into her armor and she opened her hand wide. "When do we start?"

Not fully trusting her at the moment Danny was a little bit timid about taking her hand. The female ghost hunter pulled him roughly to his feet. Sure now she wasn't going to attack him again he spoke. "I've got someone going through Patch's files trying to figure out who to approach first. I'm going to try to start recruiting the first person in the next two days, or sooner."

"Heroes or no heroes a ghost may freak them out," she said. "We forget living here that most people don't even believe in ghost. I should go to talk to them."

Yeah, Danny thought, because you've proven how much of a calm negotiator you are in the past. Out loud he said. "Sounds like a plan. I'll be in touch when we have something." He turned to fly off when an armored gauntlet gripped his shoulder squeezing hard.

"Just so you know Ghost Boy," Valerie said her eyes boring holes into his. "I'm in to help the Titans, not you. You are not in charge of me and when this is over all bets are off." With that she shoved Danny away making him stumble a bit. "So just how are you going to get in touch with me?"

This time Danny didn't even bother to hide his smirk. "I'll just call your cell," Valerie started to state she wasn't going to give a ghost her cell number when Danny raddled off said number from memory.

"How the hell did you get my number?" she asked stuck between anger and disbelieve. She didn't like that a person she considered an enemy knew something that personal about her. Danny floated off the roof out of the girl's immediate reach.

"It's a ghost thing," he said as he took off at top speed leaving the crimson armored ghost hunter on the roof in confusion. No way was he going to let it slip that he still had her number memorized from the brief time that they had dated.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Valerie Grey watched as Danny Phantom quickly became a speck in the distance. Her mind was still railing from what she just agreed to do. Add to the fact that one of her most powerful enemies knew something personal about her left her a little shaken. Once again conflicting emotions ran through her as she pondered the mystery that was Phantom. The white haired ghost confused her more than she liked to admit.

On one hand he was a key element in her father and her becoming poor. He and that pet ghost dog had gotten her father demoted from head of his department to stinking secretly guard. Not only that but he had tried to kill her when he destroyed her first ghost hunting suit. Luckily for her a ghost had been possessing her suit at the time. He had also at one time caused even more problems for her when he reviled her identity to her father.

But there were the other times when he had acted in a totally different manner. He had fought to save the city from the Ghost King, taking the responsibility of protecting everyone's lives on himself. He also had been right about Vlad Master's secretly being Vlad Plasmus. Not to mention he helped her save the half ghost girl Dani.

Valerie's gave herself a little mental shrug. Phantom had proven that Dani was half human, and they both had made reference to the fact that she and he were somehow cousins. Did that mean the Phantom may be half ghost as well? Someone she might know? There had always been something familiar about him something that nagged at the back of her mind.

Suddenly a pain in her shoulder made itself known reminding her of the rough night she had just been through. With the ache came weariness and sudden need to be home and in her bed. Deciding to put the mystery of Danny Phantom behind her for the night she called her board back to her and took off for home. She had to find some way to prepare for the troubles ahead. A small surge of excitement went through her as she thought of the challenge ahead. Since she first got her weapons she secretly wondered just how well she could do against the super villains she always saw on the news. Now she was going to get the chance to prove herself to the whole world.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Danny was still invisible as he phased through the window into Tucker's room. The tech geek and Sam were having a hushed argument. Neither one wanting to draw the attention of Tucker's parents who probably hadn't realized their son still had a friend over past his curfew, a female one at that. "So what are we fighting about?" Danny spoke quietly as he made himself visible giving both his friends a fright. "Dude seriously," Tucker said as he held his right hand to his chest like he was having a heart attack. "Wear a bell or something if you're going to do that."

"Hey Little Brother," his older sister's voice came from somewhere behind his two friends. Danny looked over Tucker's shoulder to see that his sister face was on his friend's computer. On the other end of the video feed she set in her room in their house waving at the web cam.

"Hey Jazz," Danny see as he limped closer to the screen. He noticed his elder sibling taking in his battered condition with a frown. Deciding to stop her before she could start worrying he spoke first. She could be worse than their parents when it came to fussing over him. "So I'm guessing the guys filled you in on everything that's going on."

"Yes they did," Jazz said looking down on the papers in front of her for a second. "Tucker wanted someone to vouch for his choice of the first hero he wants to contact, and Sam wanted someone to prove that he was only thinking with his hormones. They filled me in and said you went to enlist that Valerie girls help in the ghost fighting portion of this suicide mission. I can see by the look of you how that went."

Danny noticed the look both Sam and Tucker were throwing his way and decided to head off any I told you so. "Valerie's on board. I just had to use my advanced negotiating skills."

"And what skills are those?" Sam asked as she looked over Danny's battered look.

"Her trying to blast me and me freezing her to a roof so she would listen," Danny added with a smirk. "Might use those same skills the next time I have to convince Lancer to give me an extension on my homework. So what's wrong with Tuk's choice?"

Turning back to her papers Jazz took a second to consider before she spoke, "Honestly I can't find any," Sam let out an annoyed groan. "Sorry Sam but she has all the skill sets that would help. She also has many resources we do not, and experience in dealing with super villains. Although most of the ones she's faced are nowhere near as deadly as this Brotherhood she seems to have saved the world on more than one occasion, most recently when those Nacho toys turned into killer robots."

Danny remembered that. A taco bell type fast food chain had all there toy robots mutate into killer robots and go on a rampage. It was the first time he could remember being happy that his town didn't have a large variety of places to eat. "Okay she sounds perfect for this. So what started the argument?"

"Well Sam doesn't trust Tucker's judgment in this cause the young lady is fairly attractive, and..." Jazz was interrupted as Sam slammed the file down in front of Danny with a picture of sad hero on top. The red head girl was wearing a purple cheerleading outfit with orange trim.

"She's a cheerleader," the annoyed Goth stated in outrage. "This is serious we can't trust a air head."

"She may be a cheerleader Sam, but she's not an air head." Jazz said trying to defuse the usually level headed girl. Cheerleaders had always been a thorn in the young Goth's side. "She has perfect scores in all her classes except home ec. She's mastered at least 23 forms of martial arts, and is the daughter of not only a brain surgeon but a rocket scientist. Add to that a psychological profile that clearing shows someone who is highly adaptable to hazardous situations. She's also successfully been able to sneak into super villain lairs without getting caught right away on a nearly weekly bases and she seems like the perfect choice."

"Fine," Sam said the reasonable part of her brain not able to come up with an argument against Jazz's logic. "Let's ask the little princess if she wants to save some heroes."

Danny looked down at the attractive teen in the picture. Besides from being hot he was having a hard time believing this girl was able to do all that his sister was saying. "A cheerleading super hero, I guess anything is possible."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Danny Phantom looked down at the Infi-map that he held in his hands. Instead of the usual moving pictures that showed locations in the Ghost Zone there was written words that looked to Danny like Celtic runes he had seen in one of Sam's books once. He looked from the runes to the four snow beast like ghost in front of him. "Are you sure that's what it says?"

The tallest of the four ghosts, Frostbite leader of the Far Frozen, spoke up with the same calm cheerful manner Danny had come to expect from the wise ghost. "Oh yes Great One. The writing is the original written language of my people and we still use it today. There is no mistake in what the spirit of the map is asking of you."

"That's what I was afraid of," the halfa said with a resigned sigh. "Why do all my plans lately seem to involve me getting beat on?" he said half to himself. He and his friend had been trying to figure out a way to get around when they finely found the locations of the Titans when Danny had thought of the Infi-map.

The map could take them anywhere in the world in just moments using the portals in the Ghost Zone as doorways. Heck the thing could take them across time as well but all three of their friends agreed that was probably a bad idea. A two day marathon a few weeks back of Dr. Who had given all three teens the idea that time travel was probably a bad idea no matter how cool.

The problem with said map was that the thing had a mind of its own and probably wouldn't do what they asked every time. That could be a problem when they found the targets they would have to hit to free the teen heroes.

The trio had spent another two hours trying to come up with a solution to their transportation problem. They could always use the Spector speeder, but they weren't sure of the distance going to be needed to travel so they needed something else as well. Tucker had said that the Brotherhood had operated in nearly every country on the planet at some time over the years, so they could be holding the Titans anywhere, or worse they had split the heroes up to different locations around the world.

That's when Sam had an idea that was so simple that Danny felt like an idiot for not thinking of it sooner. "Why don't we just ask the map if it will help us?"

Tucker started to mock the girl but Sam cut him off at the pass. "No listen. Frostbite said the map had a mind of its own. It proved that when it brought itself back to his people so that it could be saved from Vlad. If we explain what is going on and ask it only to send us to portals that open in this time then maybe it will agree." The idea was just the kind of crazy idea that seemed to work in his life so Danny had agreed to the plan.

That was why he found himself standing in the Far Frozen with Frostbite and three of his best warriors. The ice ghost had loved the idea. He was more than happy to help Danny in his latest quest by loaning him his people sacred treasure and had even helped Danny communicate what the mystic artifact. The spirit of the map had even agreed to help the halfa on his terms. It just had one task it wanted Danny to do before it would go.

It wanted Danny to prove himself against three of Frostbite's strongest warriors in what it called "Ice Only" combat. He would have to match his Cryokinesis against these three warriors who had train in its use probably longer than he had been alive. Frostbite said he didn't have to win, just prove himself. Whatever that meant?

"Alright let's do this then," Danny said as he felt the cold at the center of his body increase spreading out along is body. The feeling no longer felt uncomfortable to the halfa something he knew he had Frostbite to thank for.

Frostbite backed away from the center of the arena area that they had been standing in as his warriors fanned out. Danny felt a wave of relief that the book hadn't asked for Frostbite to join. He knew for a fact that he wasn't a match for the snow beast when it came to his cold powers.

The three Far Frozen ghost looked eager as they sized Danny up. Danny took in their looks for a second before speaking. "Hey weren't you guys here when I was learning to use my cold powers?" The smirk each gave him confirmed it for him. He had seen these three before, when he had accidently frozen them when he was learning how to control his powers.

"Begin," Frostbite's command sent the three warriors into action, and Danny could see the eagerness as they charged him. The fight would still be friendly but these three did have plans for at least a little revenge for being frozen last time.

"Oh boy," was all he could think of to sum up his situation as the three closed on him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Wade was a truly amazing young man. At the age of only twelve he had not only graduated high school, but held a Master's degree in computer science. The fact that he had done almost all of it while only half paying attention, finding his hobbies of hacking and inventing far more fulfilling than the teacher's lessons, made the feat even more amazing. Then there was his current "job" of equipping and running Intel for what he considered one of the world's best teen super heroes, and you had a young man that had accomplished much.

Truly at this point after helping Ron and Kim face off against things like monkey ninjas and a psychotic golfer Wade figured that nothing could really surprise him anymore. So it was even more of a shock to him when he found his computer cam hacked and the face of a young dark skinned boy wearing a red hat, glasses, and a look of smug pride popping onto his screen replacing the video he was watching of the Hex Girls latest hit.

Both stared at each other for a second before the boy who had done what Wade had boasted was impossible spoke first. "Wow, you're really him," the boy pushed his glasses further up on his head, "As a fellow tech junky and hacker I have to say that it is an honor to meet you Wade. Name's Tucker Foley."

At the mention of the name Wade snapped out of the small amount of shock that had come over him at the fact that he had been hacked. Wade was a legend in the small circles some of the best hackers in the world ran in. Most hackers never made their real names known. This was for both the practical reason that a lot of them were wanted for cybercrimes, and for the fact that most were fairly geeky on some level and loved the mystery their call names gave them. Wade had made it a hobby to find the true identities of some of the world's best hackers. Tucker Foley usually went by the name Fryer Tuk, and was hinted at being one of the world's best. Only himself and the hacker known as Oracle were spoken higher of by the real experts in the field.

Taking a drink from his ever present soda Wade sized the other boy up in the same manner that Kim would have sized up another martial artist right before a fight. "So you're Fryer Tuk," Wade said as he quickly pushed a three button sequence on his keyboard activating a safety program he had been working on since the incident with Team Impossible. This Tucker would learn like they had that it wasn't wise to miss with his system. "Why did you hack me?"

The other boy looked nervous and a little bit guilty for a second. "Y-yeah sorry about that but you hadn't returned the email we had sent to your website and this is urgent. Let me say that the security on you system is better than most government servers."

An irate female voice came from off the screen behind Tucker. "You both can compare nerd notes later Tuk, we need to see if this Princess is up to this thing so we can move on to some real hero types." A beautiful girl walked into view of the screen behind the teenage boy. Her violet eyes shown with annoyance directed to her friend, and a frown was visual on her face. None of it took away from her beauty Wade thought as he took in her dark clothes.

Before Tucker could say anything the girl turned those violet eyes on him. "Did you get the email from Danny Phantom or not?" For reasons that had nothing to do with the situation and more to do with the fact that while he had done much in his young life he had not yet mastered talking to pretty girls whose last name didn't end in Possible it took Wad a second to process what the Goth girl had asked him.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that his contingency program had almost ran it course, before he spoke. "Danny Phantom?" he eyed the two with disappointment, figured the cute girl was a villain. "Yeah I got it. It went right to the This-Is-A-Trap file."

Both teens got confused looks trying to figure out what the joke meant. They had no way of knowing that he wasn't joking, that was the name of the file. Drakken, Monkey Fist, and even Dr. Dementor had tried to set Kim and Ron up with traps by setting up appointments on her website. Any email was scanned by a program he designed to see if it had been sent by any super villain on a list that Wade updated all the time, and then he would analyze it later. Usually they were obvious traps, except the one time Drakken had accidently sent his triple fudge cookie recipe that he thought he was sending to his mother. Wade's mother had made them for desert that night. The entire family agreed that the mad doctor should give up world conquest and open up a bakery.

Danny Phantom's name had been added to the list ever since Wade had found footage of the ghostly villain beating up Amity Park's city council and their former mayor.

The girl looked like she had swallowed something that tasted foul while Tucker actually slapped his hand over his face. "You're buying the hype about Danny being a bad guy aren't you?" the boy said with a half tired half annoyed sigh.

The girl nearly shoved the boy out of his chair as she put her face into the screen. "Now you listen here Nerdgit," Wade seat up a little straighter at the crack at his height. He was short now but he knew he would hit a growth spurt soon. "Danny is a far better hero than that ditzy cheerleader of yours. If we weren't so seriously out gunned here we wouldn't even be bothering with the Pom Pom Princess."

Tucker pushed his way in-between the agitated Goth and the web cam. "Sam stop it we need their help." Turning back to the screen he plastered an obviously forced smile on his face as he spoke to the young prodigy. "Seriously Wade Danny is a hero and despite what my friend says we need Kim's help in saving a boat load of other heroes from some very bad men, plus a ghost or two."

Wade found himself feeling a rare moment of anger at the girl's words. Kim wasn't just a friend of his but someone he had come to admire. "I'd sooner trust Shego than Phantom, so whatever you guys have planned that you want Kim involved in you can forget it. Although I do believe I may send her down there to take you and your bad guy down."

Sam's response of, "Bring it on Nerdgit," was cut off as a scream of, "HEEELLLPP WAAADE!" rang out in the computer geniuses' room. A dead pause followed as Wade looked over at a second computer screen to see Ron Stopple's face filling it with a an even more look of worry than he usually had.

"Ron's what wrong?" Wade momentary forgot about the duo on the other screen as his mind went into mission mode, so he missed Tucker's hand fly over the keyboard on his end.

By the way Ron's kimcommunicator was bouncing up and down Ron was in the process of dodging some kind of attacks. The sound of explosions, glass braking, and heavy stuff hitting the floor all around him seemed to confirm Wade's guess. Ron spoke through breathes as he jumped, slid, and flipped around whatever was attacking him. "KP's down. Crazy guy in yellow and brown zapped her after some dude with a flat head head-butted her across the room." The view screen briefly spun like a top as Ron went into a front flip avoiding his attacker once again. "Need help here Wade, send in the notational guard, Global Justice, the boy scouts, anybody,"

Wade was about to respond when Ron most have zig when he should have zagged. A grunt of pain and the kimcommunicator screen going into a tail spin was a clear sign the blonde sidekick was in trouble. The communicator landed hard, bounced once then came to a rest facing the prone form of Ron Stopple. Rufus was standing on his master's chest his little paws hammering on Ron trying to wake him up so they could run.

Then Ron's attacker stepped into view. The man wore some kind of suit from head to toe. His face, shoulders, and the upper part of seemed to be some kind of protective yellow padding, while the rest of his outfit was dirt brown color. On his hands he wore some kind of gauntlets that had two round parts that went over the back of his forearms. When he spoke it was with a deep southern accent. "Boy you're almost as jumpy as the damn Spider." Wade noticed the guy's eyes behind the goggles of his mask lock on to Ron's Kimcommunicator.

"What's this? A fancy cell phone?" the man lifted his right hand and Wade could hear what was obviously a weapon warming up. "Sorry boy but your service has just been cut." The next second the screen filled with some kind of circular blast before it went blank as the kimcommunicator was blown to pieces.

Wade hands were already typing on his keyboard as he went over the mission that his friends had been over. A spokesperson from the Canopy Kingdom didn't trust the security of the bank that the royal family's crown jewels were being kept at while he was making arrangements to take them on a national museum tour showing his countries heritage. No one had made any actual threats, and no suspicious activates had been noted so Wade had fully expected there to not be any trouble expect for whatever Ron would end up doing because of boredom. Kim had accepted the mission more out of kindness to the man than anything else. Apparently they had been wrong.

"Wade," his name being called drew his attention back to the pair that had hacked into his system. "Whatever happened we could help. Danny's got more of a chance than anyone else you may be able to call," Tucker looked so sure and sincere that Wade almost believed him. Then a mental image he had seen of Danny Phantom holding Amity Park's mayor hostage flashed in his mind. He didn't have time for whatever this bad guy and his lackeys had planned. Kim and Ron were in trouble.

"Sorry don't have time to play trust the bad guys right now," Wade noticed that his program had finished loading while he had been talking to Ron. "I will give you props for hacking my systems." Wade's grin had a hint of meanness to it that wasn't seen on his face very often. No one messed with his computers. "On that note Fryer Tuk I've got one thing to say." Wade waited for the boy to look him in the eyes before he made a small show of pushing a button on his computer. "Spike," was all he said.

Tucker most of known about the cyber-attack because he jumped up towards the screen reaching for something before the screen went blank.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Spike," that one word from the eleven year old hacker on the other side of the screen galvanized the teenager into action. He was out of his chair in a second snatching the cord that connected his PDA to Sam's computer so fast he tore the end off of it.

Spinning on his heels so fast it put to shame the move that Dash had used to win the last football game, he landed a flying tackle into Sam getting a surprised, "Eep," from the Goth girl. The momentum carried them over her bed to land on the other side. "What the hell Tu…," Sam protested a second before her computer exploded showering her room in high tech debris.

Sam pushed Tucker off her and set up poking her head over her bed. The only thing left of her computer was a keyboard that was now two pieces, and the smoking shell of her tower. "What just happened?" she said trying to come up with the excuse she was going to tell her parents on why she needed a new computer. She just knew they were going to blame it on her many bookmarked Goth sites.

Tucker punched some buttons on his PDA running a diagnostic on the device. "He used a Spike on us," noticing the angry look his female friend was giving him he explained quickly. "It's a power surge that not only fries your systems but can if set right destroy it physically as well."

A small little chime from his PDA indicated that other than needing a replacement cord, which Tucker had a few hundred of at his house; the machine had been unplugged in time to avoid any damage from the Spike. "I guess he wasn't too happy that I hacked his system," Tucker added with a smirk. Hacking Wade's computer was something he would be bragging about to the online communities for some time to come. He hadn't been joking when he had stated that Wade's system was harder to get in than most governments. Skulkar's armor had been a cake walk compared to this. He had also figured that the young computer wiz probably had other countermeasures that he could use once he was hacked as well. He had expected a computer virus not the Spike. That was one reason he had wanted to use Sam's computer instead of his own, a fact he was not going to share with the Goth.

"Just great," Sam said as she stomped her steel toed boot on the ground. "I sit here staring at the back of your head for three hours while you hack into the Nerdgit's computer, and what do we get?" She looked at the ruin that had been her computer and Tucker wondered if she was going to throw a kick at it.

Tucker had been busy with his PDA and his face lit up in triumph. "We didn't get nothing," Sam turned to her friend noticing his grin. "We got a location."

"Location to what?" secretly the agitated Goth hopped it was to that kid Wade's house. She had an urge to shove the remains of her computer down the brat's throat. Maybe make him wash it down with that big soda he was holding.

"I was able to track the location of that distress call he got on my PDA before he fried your computer."

"What good does that do us?" the Goth girl paced again once more ragging at the world over their treatment of Danny. "If their tech guy thought Danny was a bad guy that means this Kim Possible probably does too."

"Once again your lack of comic book knowledge saddens me deeply," Tucker said his voice taking the tone of teacher addressing a child. "Two ways that super heroes bond when they first meet. One they beat the tar out of each other until they realize they're on the same side."

A mental image of Danny ghost blasting the cheerleader Sam had seen in the pictures brought a wicked smile to her lips. "Okay that probably won't help us here, so what's way number two?"

"One saves the other's life."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"The snow ghost comith," Tucker's grin was a direct contrast to the frown that Danny was throwing his way. The techno geek ignored it but decided not to start singing "Danny the Snowman" like he had originally planned to follow up with after his first comment. Danny was his best friend but he was also a super powerful half ghost who looked like he had just been through the ringer, and then frozen afterword.

Sam ran the rest of the way into their friend's to check on his condition. With effort she didn't let the worry show on her face. "What happened to you?" she asked as she took in his appearance. Danny was in his human form sitting in front of the wall heater in his room that was cranked to max despite it easily being ninety outside right at the moment. At his feet he had grabbed three small heaters that his father had left in the lab from the time last winter when one of Jack's inventions had blown the power in the dead of winter. These were also cranked to the maximum setting.

The reason for all these heat sources was obvious. Most the right side of the teen's body was incased in an inch thick layer of ice. The ice stopped just short of his neck, the only other part of him that didn't have ice on that side was his elbow and knee joints. Each had the ice chipped away from the joint giving him at least mobility in those areas. "Oh nothing much just thought I would try a new way to cool off in this almost summer heat."

Noticing that Danny didn't seem to have any visual wounds other than the ice Sam found it much easier to bury her worry and give the boy the full weight of her annoyed stare. Tucker noticed what looked like a rolled scroll from an old kung fu movie lying on Danny's bed. Recognizing the item immediately he walked over and picked it up.

As soon as he opened it the room filled with floating images of different locations in the Ghost Zone. The glow from the images that formed around the infi-map was beautiful in their own macabre way. The different locations floated around the teen in a way that made him think of a high tech hologram he had once seen when his family had taken him to a trip to one Tony Stark's science expos. "Cool so Frostbite agreed to let us use it?"

Danny got an annoyed look on his face. "Frostbite would have given me the map as an early Christmas present if I asked. It was the map itself that wanted me to prove myself first." Danny stared at the map swearing he heard what sounded like a laugh coming from the thing for a second. "The spirit of the map had me fight for the right to have it drag me through the Ghost Zone and Earth."

"Trail by combat," Sam said, "seems a bit barbaric for the people of the Far Frozen." Frostbite's people were the only group from the Ghost Zone that her or her friends had spent any time with. At first they looked very much like some kind of wild beast, but any time you spent with them quickly showed them to be probably the most peaceful people she had ever met. They were generally more level headed and calm than most humans she could think of.

"Barbaric or not Frostbite's warriors jumped at the chance to take on "The Great One," Danny used his left hand and the chunk of ice his right was still incased in to make air quotes as he said the last part. "Worse of all the fight was ice powers only, so I couldn't even use my regular ghost blast."

"So I'm guessing you won, seeing how we have the map here and all." Tucker said noticing his friend puff up his chest a little higher with pride.

"Frostbite said I made a new record for fighting his three warriors," Then as quickly as he puffed himself up with pride his body deflated like a balloon with his next statement. "I lasted a minute flat." Running his unfrozen hand through his dark hair in frustration caused the water from melting ice that had soaked into it to splash the back of his chair. "I didn't even land a hit. Thought I had them once but the guy just turned my blast back at me freezing my legs to the spot. After that it really went downhill. Those three showed me that I still have quite a lot of stuff to learn about using my ice powers."

"So I'm guessing the map thought you did a good enough job that it decided to help us correct?" Sam said as she set down on the bed downwind from Danny. The teen was melting the ice but they were still having a fairly warm day outside so the combination of the heaters and the sun were also causing him to sweat profusely. Sam Madson was no one's idea of a girly girl, but she still hadn't built up a tolerance to boy B.O. stink.

Sam could see that Danny was able to flex the fingers on his frozen arm a little as he stood up. He didn't even come close to closing it into a fist but she could defiantly see a little movement as he flexed them. "Frostbite was very impressed I lasted that long. Apparently another reason the Far Frozen is so peaceful is because of the three warriors and Frostbite himself. Any threat that came their way those four would freeze it solid and then ship it back to its part of the Ghost Zone. The map agreed whole hardly as well.

"So why do you think the map wanted you to fight for it?" Sam asked.

"I asked Frostbite about that." Danny said still trying to move his fingers a little more. "He said that the most likely reason was the same reason the map agreed to help me. The people of the Far Frozen take their comedy where they can get it. Stand back I think I've got this weak enough to get out now." Sam and Tucker both moved to the back of Danny's room as he shouted, "Going Ghost!" triggering his transformation. When the rings had ran their course turning Fention to Phantom Danny lifted up his right hand. The chunk of ice that incased his hand started to glow green from inside the ice. The light from the ice looked like some kind of artsy lamp for a second before it and the rest of the ice stuck to the halfa's body exploded outward with a loud booming sound.

What wasn't evaporated from the blast of power was thrown to all parts of the room causing Sam and Tucker to protest loudly when small bits pelted them. "Sorry about that," Danny said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I can't phase through the ice they had cocooned me in, and it was hard to blast my way out with my arm going numb."

Deciding to defuse the situation before he stuck his foot in his mouth, something he was sure he inherited from his father, Danny decided to ask them about the task they were supposed to try today. "So any luck getting ahold of the cheerleader?"

"Funny you should say that," Tucker said with a smirk. "Looks like you get to start the hero recusing business early."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After his friends filled him in on the trouble that Kim Possible and her partner Ron Stoppable had found themselves in he and his friends were heading to the lab so they could "weapon up" like they had done on several occasions while saving Amity Park. That was when Sam pointed out that they would not be fighting any ghost this time. That had stopped both boys in their tracks. The both had the same thought run through their heads. This was a new battle and they were not ready for it.

"What would you guys do without me?" Sam said with a grin as she lead them down to the lab and a box that Jazz had helped her hide there the night before under a pile of junk parts with a sign hanging over them that read "Stuff Maddie wants fixed." Jazz had reassured Sam her Dad would never look under that pile. Jack avoided it like it was a nasty animal out to get him. The Goth girl's grin turned wicked as she removed the top item out of the box. At first glance it resembled a Billy club that you would see any cop carry except this one had what looked like a thicker end on it. Sam picked it up and pressed a button on the bottom of the weapon and a spark of electricity traveled up its length. "It's called a shock club. There's two for both me and Tucker in there, as well as some flash bang grenades, smoke grenades, tasers, and matching sets of Kevlar armor for us as well." She turned to Danny as she lightly swung the shock club getting a feel for its balance. "You know what they say right tool for the right job. Now you can't come up with any reason we can't tag along."

Danny looked at the girl her smile becoming infectious. He had been thinking since this whole mess began on ways to exclude both her and the African American boy out of the fighting. Facing off against ghost had become so much second nature to the three of them that they just automatically knew what roles they needed to play at what times. When to hide and let him handle it and when to jump to his rescue, but this time they would be facing super villains and whatever else the Brotherhood would throw at them. He wanted to save the Teen Titans but not at the cost of his friends. Sam had just taken away his main argument against them getting involved. The fact that she not only had found a way to arm them for the war ahead, but had guessed that he was trying to find some way of keeping them out of the fight spoke volumes for the quick mind behind her violet eyes.

"Where, and how, did you get all of this stuff?" Tucker asked as he slipped a pair of gloves on, slamming the two gloves together sparks came from the metal stubs on the knuckles of each glove. Danny could hear an electric hum come from the gloves as they built up another charge. The grin on Tucker's face was like the once Danny had seen on the teens face on a few Christmas days over the years of their friendship.

Sam started pulling out more gear and the armor that was her size laying it off to the side. "Oh you would be surprised what you can find when you're a Goth girl that not only knows several online Anarchist types but have an allowance like mine." Sam turned her head pretending that she didn't just see the boy's eyes bug out of their heads. The anarchist part shouldn't have surprised them that much seeing how most of her ideas were against joining any set group or way of thinking, but the part about her using what they suspected was probably a big savings for anything shocked both boys a great deal. They both often forgot that Sam's parents were probably the richest people in Amity Park next to Vlad Masters. They had long ago found that her having to use her allowance that her parents gave her felt to her like a violation of her ideas. The fact that she had dipped into it for this adventure spoke volumes on how serious she was taking this.

"Okay," Sam said as she gathered up gear. "Guess I'm going to go change in your room Danny." She started up the stairs but stopped at the top. "Hey your parents are going to come home while I'm coming down the stairs loaded for bear are they?"

Danny grin was ear to ear and full of mischief. "Nope and we have Jazz to thank for that. She knew we were going to try to go recruit Kim Possible today and that there was a chance we might need to bring her home so she volunteered to distract mom and Dad for the next two days."

"How'd she do that," Tucker asked not looking up at his two friends too busy trying to figure out how the clasp on the armor worked.

"Told them she was worried that the college she's going to next year may be haunted and told them she wanted to be prepared."

"Oh no, she didn't volunteer for what I think she did?" Sam said a feeling of sympathy crossing her face.

"She did," Danny said. "My Mom and Dad are going to be in the woods training my elder sister in the ways of ghost hunting for the entire weekend."

"I think we got the easier job this time," Sam said a serious look on her face. "We just have to face super villains she's facing an enthusiastic Jack Fenton." All three agreed they wouldn't want to trade places with the eldest Fenton sibling right now for any reason.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ten minutes later Danny and his two companions found themselves on top of a building a block and a half away from Valerie Grey's apartment. Sam had also bought a temp cell phone that she said the guy that sold it to her guaranteed that no one would be able to track it. Danny almost called when he realized something. Valerie would probably recognize his voice. He never bothered trying to change it when he was a ghost and most people didn't make the connection because of his change of appearance that occurred when he went Ghost. But he had talked to Valerie on the phone before during their brief doomed attempt at dating. She could make the connection if they talked so the only thing to do was to text her and hope she took it serious.

Going to need to save one of the heroes we're trying to get to help, you in? DP. That plus the address of the building that they would be standing on was all he put in the text he sent her. Her response was less than inspiring.

I'm in and this better not be a trap or your ecto paste. "I can just feel the trust and comradely that this whole thing is building between us," Danny deadpanned.

Danny caught sight of her over the rooftops from a different direction than he expected her to come from. Her apartment was north of where they were standing and Valerie was coming in from the east of their location. With a sigh he realized she was trying to make sure he didn't know where she lived. Yeah the trust he felt from her was heartwarming.

Valerie pulled up short of landing on the roof with them and Danny could only imagine what she was seeing. Here was the ghost that she considered her worse enemy flanked by two people that looked like they were storm troopers from a sci-fi film.

Sam and Tucker outfits where identical to each other and covered their bodies completely head to toe. The only difference of the two was that if you looked close enough you could tell that Sam had a woman's curves. The Kevlar armor that covered their chest, shoulders, and their legs looked like something Danny had seen a SWAT team wear once on the news, only more streamlined and pure black while the officers' version had been blue and had a badge on it.

Knowing Sam's taste Danny had expected the outfits to have steel toed boots, but instead the feet were part of the body suit that went under the armor. The pitch black wire mish full body outfit looked like a cross between a ninja's outfit and wetsuit. The piece of clothing was designed similar to chainmail, only this one used high tech polymers and almost microscopic wires crisscrossed to add to its strength and flexibility. She said that it was supposed to be able to stop most knife strikes with little or no problem.

The helmets that finished off the look had made Danny wonder just who his friend knew on the web, and how much money had gone into the weapons and gear. They covered both Sam and Tucker's face. The faceplate was so black that Danny had worried that his friends wouldn't have been able to see. Sam had laughed and said that her and Tucker could probably see better than him right now. The helmets had not only night vision but infra-red as well. Add to that the fact that the helmet also disguised their voices made Danny wonder just what the helmet had been originally designed for. Everything he could think off involved robbing someone at gun point.

Valerie lowered herself the rest of the way to the rooftop, causing her board to vanish as she landed. Her cross armed stance was still hostile and aggressive as she not only eyed Danny up and down then Sam and Tucker's armor the weapons they wore as well. Two shock clubs were attached to their hips. There was a bandoleer of grenades going over their chest and she could at see at least two Tasers each strapped to the two in plain sight. But it was the stock of some kind of big rifle poking over each of the black clad people's shoulders that held her most attention.

"Don't know who your little minions are Phantom, but I will not stand for any humans getting killed during this thing." She pointed an accusing finger at the weapon Sam wore. "The guns stay here."

"Oh for crying out loud," Sam's electric sounding voice came from her helmet as she unslung the weapon off her back in a swift motion. Valerie was fast already forming one of her wrist weapons and taking aim at Sam, but the Goth girl was faster as she fired her weapon before the ghost hunter could fire hers.

Valerie felt her chest tighten at where she was sure the black clad girl would hit her when she heard a thunk sound as the girl's weapon discharged. But the expected impact never came. Instead she heard something smack into a heater seating behind her. Looking behind her she saw that the heating unit's aluminum frame had small dent on it. Took her a second to locate what had caused the dent, but when she did it did nothing to help her confusion. The only thing she could see around the heater was what looked like a black pillow about the size of a handkerchief.

Turning back to black glad girl Valerie noticed with a start that she still had her wrist cannon aimed squarely at the girl's chest. The girl just stood there in an easy relaxed stance like she had no care in the world with her weapon aiming at the floor. Valerie could feel the smile that the girl probably had plastered all over her face under her dark helmet. The ghost hunter fought down the urge to fire her weapon right into the other's helmet.

The next second Phantom was in-between the two, "Okay that's enough we're supposed to be working together here." He cried out trying to defuse the situation before it got any worse.

Sam lifted her weapon straight up in the air behind Danny's back as she pointed at it with her other hand. Her helmet still made her voice sound like a villain from some eighties sci-fi movie as she spoke. "High tech, multi-shot beanbag gun. Nothing we're carrying is lethal, but it is effective which I'll show you if you don't stop with the trust issue teen drama bull."

Danny thought he could actually see the two girls hair rise under their respected helmets like alley cats fighting over the same fence as Valerie shoved past him with a half growled, "Bring it on she trooper." Looking over at Tucker he could tell by his friend's stance that the tech geek had no idea how to deflate the volatile situation. So that left it to him, as usual.

With a sigh the half ghost decided to try a trick he had been working on. Calling forth a baseball sized ball of ghost energy into his hand he tossed it above the two angry females heads before he mentally released the energy trapped in the ball. The explosion of green light and sound was many times bigger than he expected it to be but it more than had the desired effect.

The blast not only filled the two girls' vision with traser lights through their helmet visors but also caused the two to stumble back from each other a few steps do to its force and sound. Even Tucker was affected and he had been standing a good four feet from the bickering females and had been looking right at his halfa friend as he had launched his little diversion so he had been prepared for it. Danny's powers seemed to be growing on a daily basis these days.

Green power flashed in Danny's eyes as he stared down the two girls. "If you two ladies are done with the peeing contest can we get back to being the heroes we think we are and go save some lives!?" Neither could meet his hard stair nor even make a remark in their defense at the command in his voice. Valerie felt like she did when her father would scold her when she did something stupid, or like most times when she was in the "it crowd" when she said something that was just stuck up foolishness. Sam was shocked, she had seen hints that Danny could take charge like that ever sense he became Danny Phantom but had never herd the iron will he had developed so clear in his voice. It made things in her body tighten that she decided not to focus on at the moment.

Valerie was the first to recover. "Okay Phantom so what do we have to do?" she said his name like it was something foul, but other than that she didn't argue or show any other hostility so Danny took that as a good sign. At least she hadn't blasted him or any of his friends yet.

"We need to save Kim Possible from some bad guys that took her hostage and hope she's grateful enough to help us save the Titans." Valerie nodded her head in approval. Unlike the rest she had herd of the teen hero before, had even seen a vid of her rescue of the head of the Nakasumi Toy Company from what appeared to be ninjas on the net a week ago. The girl had some serious skills.

"And hope we're tough enough to take down the crooks that took her down without them killing and/or maiming us," Tucker added only half joking. His three companions all glared at him for the comment.

"On that awe inspiring pep speech we should probably get going," Sam added rolling her eyes behind her helmet.

"So where are we going, and how we going to get there?" Valerie asked.

Danny held up what looked like a rolled scroll. "The International Bank of New York," Danny reached out like he was going to hand the scroll to the ghost hunter. "And if you hold one end of this I'll show you how we're going to get there."

The red armored girl grabbed one end of the scroll, noticing that the two black garbed people with the ghost boy both laid a hand on each of his shoulders. The smile on his face was full of mischief as he spoke. "Take us to Kim Possible." Valerie's string of obscenities she was shouting was cut short as the portal that the Infi-Map had pulled the started ghost hunter and her three companions through closed behind her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The brightly lit room with the off white paint on the wall and antiseptic smell of chemicals and cleaning products would have looked like a room in any normal hospital around the world. Even the monitoring equipment arranged around the room although far more advanced looking than most anywhere in the world still looked like something that would have been used to save lives. It's wasn't until you saw the device attached to the back wall and the poor soul strapped into it that you would have known that this room was never intended for the betterment of others, but for purposes that went in a deciding different direction than that.

The device was roughly cross shape with ports and wires of different types running up and down its length and width. Where the hands would go was what appeared to be metal boxing glove looking type of restraints that would cover the entire hand of whoever was tied down to the device. They would absorb nearly all forms of energy that was directed at them and use that power to activate pain inducers in the device using the energy to harm the one in the device. This was a very important security measure because many of the people that the machine was designed for could throw various different forms of energy from their hands for various, and destructive, effects. The girl currently in the machine was one of these people.

The girl that had been strapped into the machine couldn't see the room because of the helmet that covered half her head. They had forced the helmet on her head after she had demonstrated that the blast she could fire from her eyes was as powerful as the ones from her hands on the first day they had put her in the torture device. The helmet not only stopped her from seeing but also worked the same way as the gloves. If she so much as let out even a small amount of the power contained in her it would flow back into the device activating the pain inducers. Than the machine would either send a shock of electricity through her body, or the even worse fate of one of the dozen or so needles that pierced her flesh at the moment would inject a substance into her blood stream. In a matter of seconds she would find her blood turned to ice as the rest of her body flared to life with such pain she thought the first time it happened that maybe they had set her on fire. This would last for what she thought was hours until the drug ran its course threw her system and then the pain was gone almost like it had never been there in the first place.

Starfire felt the cold air from the air conditioner in the room blow against her bare skin and she wished for the hundredth time that she could cover herself up. They had stripped her of her clothes the day they put her in the machine the first time as well and hadn't bothered giving her anything else to wear since. It wasn't the cold that bothered her, her people could survive in space without any kind of protection and compared to the coldness of that void the little air conditioner that these people used to keep the computers and monitors in good shape was nothing.

Neither did the nudity bother her thanks again to her Tamaranean upbringing. Her people were almost notorious in some galactic societies for their complete lack modesty when it came to nudity. A quick talk from Raven when she had caught the alien girl walking towards the observation room of the tower wearing nothing but a smile had been the only reason that she had not ditched her clothes almost as soon as she got home after every adventure.

No, the only reason her lack of clothing bothered her was the eyes she could even now feel on her. The eyes didn't look on her with lust, she had seen that look on many people's eyes both here on Earth and on the many other planets she had been to over her young life. Her flawless gold skin and full length red hair had made her an object of desire even among her people. Her caring and generally loving nature had long ago caused her to ignore those kinds of looks from people. As a superhero she had also become accustomed to the looks of hatred that she had gotten from her enemies since she became a Teen Titan. Cyborg had told her once if the bad guys hate you then you were doing something right.

But neither lust nor hatred had been in Professor Chang's eyes while his helpers had forced the helmet on her head. There hadn't been anything there at all. A complete lack of anything that she had come to identify with what she knew of humans, even the darker hatred for an enemy wasn't there. The eyes were devoid of everything that most sentient beings had when they looked on another sentient being. In his eyes Starfire of Tamerain was neither a sentient being nor even a person of some kind. She was an experiment to be studied, examined, and then, as he had told her from time to time, to be dissected. The emptiness of his eyes scared her far more than any rage she could have faced from the vile man.

"So what voltage was that last shock?" Chang's hated voice interrupted the silence the room have filled with after they had shot the last massive amount of electricity through her body. The silence hadn't been because of shock at the barbaric act that had been done to her, no they had gotten quiet so that they could hear if she was still breathing.

Starfire could image one of the doctor's assessments clad in their hazmat suits checking dials on the monitors on the wall with Chang hovering over him waiting for an answer. She briefly wondered if the assistant's skin crawled just the same as her when the man was near to her. Did the man's atrocities bother those that served him? Seeing how none of them had even shown the slightest hesitation in adding in any of the torture that she had been subjected too she doubted it.

"4,000 volts sir," the assistant said. "That's twice the voltage that they use in an electric chair sir."

"Fascinating," Chang said and Starfire fought to keep herself from squirming as she was sure she felt his eyes roam up down her naked frame again. Slade's evil gazed never affected her half as much as Chang's emotionless one. "Her species seems able to absorb electrical, and radiation, damage far better than we do. I wonder if it has something to do with their skin or some kind internal protection. I wish that we had another of her kind so that I could start the brain chemistry test. But to get the entire battery of test done we still have to keep being gentile with this one."

A bitter laugh that was very unlike her usual joyous giggle that Beast Boy had coaxed out of her on a nearly daily basis choked out of her parched lips. The word gentile escaping this monster in human forms lips struck her somewhere between tragically funny or a crime against the universe itself.

"Well we already have enough skin samples to work with," Starfire felt the part of her upper back where the machine had scrapped an inch long squire of her gold skin from her body a few days ago ache at the mad scientist's words. "We still need to run a few more DNA test so I need another 3 pints of blood then have the guard take the specimen back to her cell." Starfire braced herself at these words. She knew what was coming.

All along her back and arms at seemingly random points she felt her body being pierced suddenly by what she imagined to be dozen of needles. It took all of her will power to focus on keeping her jaw shut. She hadn't cried out once at any of the atrocities that they had committed and she was determined to not give them the satisfaction of hearing her pain. She would die first. As the machine took her blood she felt her already abused body loose the remaining energy she had left. Unconsciousness threated to overtake her.

Heavy footsteps and a new voice announced the arrived of the one that was to take her back to the small plastic room that served as her cell. "You know Chang I'm not just some guard for this place. I'm a member of the H.I.V.E. Five." Mammoth's voice was filled not just with announce but the alien hero thought she could hear real rage in the young super villain's voice. She never thought she would be glad to hear the super strong H.I.V.E student's voice as she had grown to in the last few days. His voice meant that her tortures would end for today.

"Take the specimen back to her cell," Chang voice carried arrogance in it that Starfire was sure was meant to grate on the young super villain's nerves. Mammoth could crush every bone in Chang's body without so much as straining his muscles more than most would use to crush a soda can, but there was no question of which one of the two was the scariest, and it wasn't the big mutant.

Starfire felt a new wave of pain as the needles and monitors that where attached to her were forcibly removed from her body all at once as the machine retracted them back into itself. She felt new blood flow on several locations on her body as the machine's rough treatment reopened many of the wounds that had stopped bleeding a few hours ago when this morning torture section began. A clicking sound was herd as the helmet and the gauntlets were detached from the main device. Those they never removed from here for fear that she would unleash the fury of her starbolts on them. They were right to fear.

The alien heroine felt of moment of vertigo that reminded her of flying, something she had been able to do since they had captured her, and she wondered for a brief moment if they were going to let her hit the floor again. She felt a moment of helpless rage pass through her at the fact she didn't even have the strength left to left her arms to brace herself for the short fall. Before she could hit the floor she felt rough strong hands catch her, a second later she felt herself thrown roughly over a pair of powerful shoulders.

She felt Mammoth turn towards the door just as Chang's hated voice called to them. "Tell the gourds that this specimen won't be needed for a few more days so make sure that it doesn't die of starvation."

Both she and the man carrying her froze up for a second, her from fear, and him from rage if she was readying the super villain powerhouse's body movements right. "The Brain put me and my pals here to guard you and your freak show sci-fi act in case the heroes burst free, never said anything about me being your secretary. Tell them yourself Dr. Freakinsten." With that he turned and stomped out of the lab with Starfire bobbing up and down on his shoulder.

Starfire didn't know what had set the super strong mutant off towards his ally, probably had something to do with what Robin had said once about the fact that super villains usually had a harder time working to together than most super heroes because they knew that at any moment their partner in crime may turn around and stab them in the back. The Boy Wonder had stated that this fact had been the down fall of many a dangerous group of super threats even before any heroes had thrown the first punch.

But truth is the dynamics of how her enemies were or we not getting along was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. No what sent a cold river of fear through her very being was what Chang had said. He had called her an "It". All through the torture the mad Doctor called experimenting he had at least called her as her gender. It was the thing that showed that he might still realize she was a person on some level. And for some reason she was no longer even considered even that much of a person to the Professor.

The implications of this that came to her mind sent her shivering in a cold dread she had never before experienced.

Author's notes: This chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided I want to dedicate more time to the Kim rescue. I hope everyone likes what my weird mind is coming up with so far.

Okay in my story Mommoth is a mutant. According to the research I did on the big guy he was born with his powers, and since I'm making this a shared world I decided to make him one of the mighty mutants. Even have a few ideas to use this in the story so let me know what you think.

Also I would like to commit on reviews. I would like to thank the few people that have taken the time to send me reviews and let them know I appreciate it. You know who you are you cool people you. And on that note I would like to let everyone else know that if I don't get more feedback I'm going to feed Deadpool a gallon of red bull and let him lose in a room full of puppies with a chainsaw and an ICP album. It won't be pretty.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Why me?, Danny Phantom thought as the computer monitor came up too fast for him to dodge, the moment his face collided with the screen he realized he could have phased through it if he had been quicker on the draw.

The impact destroyed the computer monitor, but otherwise only caused him a moment's discomfort. He was quickly back on his feet checking on his companions. The Infi-Map's portal had opened in some kind office. The landing had been so fast that it had thrown the three of them through a set of cubicles.

Valerie was the first on her feet; her armor provided far more protection from impact than Sam and Tucker's new outfits. Movement from the doorway had her spinning on her heels, a deadly looking laser rifle of some kind forming out of nowhere into her hands. She already had it leveled at the door as the nob started to turn. Danny acted quickly.

In one motion he scooped Tucker from off the floor the same instant Sam, who had already figured out what he was doing, placed her hand on his shoulder as his free hand wrapped around Valerie's waist from behind. He felt her tense even through her armor as he pulled her closer to her; he knew he was a hair's breath away from her turning the deadly looking weapon on him.

"Rescue mission remember," he whispered quickly but quietly into her ear. "We need to be sneaky." The door opened revealing a muscled man with a scowl on his face as he scanned the room with his mini Uzi for the cause of the noise. But there was no sign of anything in the room except the broken cubicle.

With a grunt the man reached up to his right ear speaking into a small mike there. "An't no one here but some broken office furniture," he stepped further into room sweeping left then right with his gun. A few feet in front of him cloaked from the naked eye by Danny's ghostly powers four people held their breaths. If they had been visible the thug would be staring down the business end of Valerie's ecto rifle.

"No I don't see what caused the broken furniture," the man snapped into his ear piece. "It was probably a stray shot from that spandex freak when he was bouncing the red head and the duffus around the main entrance." The man's look of annoyance turned to one of fear. "No disrespect meant sir." The thug unconsciously stood straighter like a child being scolded by his parents. "No sir I don't see what caused the desk to collapse. I figured that it was probably just old and with the fight down stairs maybe it shook something loose."

"No sir I know I wasn't hired to think," Danny could see the goon's face turn red trying to keep in his temper. "Yes sir I know I'm not equipped to think." Sam had to fight back a laugh at that statement that the man had obviously been forced to say out loud. "Yes, I know I'm only here because I can hit things and follow orders. Yes sir I'll grab Vinny and we'll do a sweep of this floor and make sure we don't have any cops sneaking in." With that the man turned on his heels slamming the door so hard that he knocked a few pictures and a motivational poster preaching the benefits of enjoying the work you do onto the floor.

A few seconds later Danny and the others seemed to just pop into existence as the halfa shout his invisibility power down. All four released a breath at the same time. "Will that was nerve-racking," the ghost boy joked lightly.

"Just don't get that close again Inviso Bill," Valerie complained ramming the butt of her rifle into his gut causing him to stumble back. Danny saw Sam start to take a few steps towards the Red Huntress and quickly waved her off. She hadn't hurt him and right now was neither the time nor the place to deal with the girl's issues.

No now was most defiantly the time to get down to business.

"Okay, unless that guy was the head of the thug and fully automatic gun department of sales we have to be in the right building." Danny said as he folded the Infi-Map and handed it to Tucker who placed it in a pouch on his belt. "Now the question is what our next move is?"

Danny saw Valerie's mood shift from her kill the ghost boy mood to a look of serious concentration. He could tell she was putting her hate and mistrust of him aside to focus on the mission at hand. It gave him hope that there was an actual chance this whole crazy hero saving adventure had a sliver of a chance. "First we have to figure out where their keeping the hostages and why haven't they just left the building yet."

Sam electronically altered voice spoke up next. "According to the police scanner in my helmet the NYPD has the building surrounded. One Captain George Stacy is currently in negotiations with the head baddie, someone called Hammerhead. Hammerhead is telling the police that they better back off. He says that the cops can't stop him and some guy named Shocker."

"That would be the guy we saw take down Stoppible," Tucker added his helmet making him sound like a robot from a bad 80s sci fi movie. "He's tangled with Spider-Man on a few occasions and from what I've read is no push over."

"Spider-Man huh," Danny's mind flashed to what Mr. Patch had told him about the supposed unspoken rule of certain villains belonging to certain super heroes. If this guy was part of the Spider's roaster of enemies where was the wall crawler now? "Don't suppose we can expect help from him during this thing?"

Valerie messed with the controls on her arm for a moment before she shook her head no. "Found a news feed showing him and some dude dressed like a rhinoceros having a super powered slap fest on the other end of Manhattan."

"The Rhino is fighting Spider-Man right now," Tucker said and Danny could practically see the light bulb lighting up above his friend's head in that moment.

"What you thinking?" The half ghost had almost called his friend by his name in that moment. All three had figured it was better if they kept who they were secret from their red armored ally. If she found out Sam Madison and Tucker Foley were under the black suites it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to realize the connection Danny Fenton had to Danny Phantom.

"Shocker's been reported to be in two super villain groups in his career. One is a three man team that the police called the Enforcers. As far as I know the other two members of the Enforcers are in lock down. The next team was called the Sinister Six. Guess what horn headed power house was the muscle for that group of nuts?" Tucker spoke between glances at the door, and his bean bag rifle.

"So we got this Shocker guys ex-teammate keeping the one guy that has beat both of them busy at the exact moment he is robbing a bank." Sam voiced what they were all thinking. "Anyone else buying this is all just happened to go down at the same time?"

"About as much as Lancer telling us that his detentions are for our own good." Tucker added causing all four of them to laugh a little at that. Danny then noticed Valerie's eye ball both of his dark clad friends. Crap, he realized with a start, we just let something go again of who we are. Secret Identities were a pain at times.

Cutting in quick before the armored ghost hunter started to play twenty questions Danny tried to get them back on track. "Okay so we're pretty sure we know how they were able to pull this off, but the real question we still have to figure out is where are they keeping Possible and the other hostages."

Valerie's finger flew over the keyboard on the little device that had opened up on her left forearm. "I think I have something." With that a 3D hologram came to life from a section of her arm. "These are the schematics of this building. We are here," she said indicating a bed dot a little less than half way up the building, running her finger down two floors to a big open area that showed a section for a massive vault. "This is the main entrance and work area for the public part of the bank. If they just burst in they probably wouldn't want to go too far from the doors so that's are best bet."

Danny nodded his head at her reasoning. According to the map the girl they came to save and recruit could literality be a few floors directly under their feet. "Okay since I'm the only one that can pass through walls and turn invisible I guess it's my job to scout ahead." Looking between his three companions the halfa could feel the tension in the air. "Don't kill each other while I'm gone kids," Danny said only half kidding as he turned invisible then dived through the floor.

He hoped he didn't come back to find that the trio had blasted each other to pieces.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kim Possible felt a sudden sense of symphony for some of the villains she had put away over the years, being handcuffed sucked. Next to where she set up on her knees with police issue handcuffs securing her arms behind her back Ron once again made complaining noises behind the duct tape the one calling himself Hammer Head had put over his mouth. Kim would have loved if the reason that her boyfriend had been gagged was because he was showing such bravo to the gathered villains that they wanted to silence him.

But the truth was Ron had whined so much about being handcuffed that Hammer Head's goons decided that they either gagged him or use the blonde boy for target practice. Hammer Head had said he could still the kid as a hostage so better gag him. He also made a side note to add that if things did go right they could use the Monkey Ninja as a human shield.

Behind the young hero she could feel the fear coming off the forty or so people, both workers and customers, which had been in the main work area of the bank when the gun totting thugs had come bursting through the door. The only hostage, besides herself, who wasn't showing significant amount of fear, was the man that had gotten them into this whole thing, Mr. Slicker Renoir head chairman for the Canopy Kingdom's Skull Heart traveling art exhibit.

No, fear was not an emotion the man was feeling. If anything he looked even more pissed than Kim felt. Not a very opposing man Kim had thought he looked kind of like a school librarian when Wade had first sent her the man's video request. He was as a round bolding man wearing a tweed suite and wire rimmed glasses. The man too had been gagged by the crooks, but this time for a different reason than Ron. Mr. Renoir had cold cocked one of the gun totting thugs when they had tried to get him away from the safety deposit boxes that had held the jewels for the small exhibit.

The other thugs were laughing so hard at their comrade's misfortune that Mr. Renoir probably wouldn't have faced anything worse than the other hostages, until the old man reared back and kicked a second thug in the shin dropping the man like a sack of potatoes. Mr. Renoir cocked his fist back to launch to what to Kim's expert eyes looked like a well-practiced right cross, only to have three more of the thugs dog pile.

Kim had wanted to help the brave crazy old man but she had been too busy facing off against her new least favorite person. The one who was now coming over to check to make sure that her and Ron were still handcuffed like he had done every ten minutes since their defeat, the Shocker. "Still nice and comfy little lady?" His cowboy accent making her forever swear of country music, except if her Uncle was singing it.

"Just us harmless cheerleaders here," Kim said her eyes finding his under his mask. "No reason for the big bad super villain to keep checking on us, unless he's scared of little old me." Kim tried for her most innocent look at this statement. Shocker just snorted in disbelief.

"Harmless huh," he sounded far too amused with himself for the heroine's liking. "Yeah cause a martial arts attack like you used on my boys is usually part of a cheer routine." He chuckled again as he finish making sure that her and Ron weren't getting free at the moment.

Actually, that forward thrust kick she caught that fourth goon with would go great right after a pyramid dismount. She decided to not voice this thought to the super villain. The next second she felt a shiver run down her spine before a voice whispered to her from the empty space in front of her.

"Don't scream I'm here to help and yes I'm invisible, helps with the sneaky stuff."

Only the years she had spent facing some pretty amazing and weird situations and will that made facing crazy super villains' fun kept the red head from screaming at the disembodied voice. Instead she plastered a look of annoyance on her face and went back to staring holes in the back of Shocker's head like she had been doing since she woke up from being hit by one of the blast form his vibro-smashers he wore on his hands. She hoped she was showing no sign to the thugs that there was someone unseen with her.

"Who are you?" she asked straining her ears to try to pick out the location of the invisible person. She sensed movement to her right but still couldn't see anything. The boy, he sounded like a male anyway, spoke again from around the area that she had sensed him move.

"Despite what people think I'm a hero like you." Kim felt her handcuffs move slightly which meant that he had moved behind her and was examining them. "I just don't have the PR you've got. Me and some friends," he paused for a brief second considering something. "And the Red Huntress are here to save you."

Kim turned her head around faking like she was checking on the other hostages as she once again tried to find some sign of her would be rescuer, whatever tech he was using to stay invisible was incredibly advanced. "That's usually my line," she half laughed.

Danny had been leaning forward checking that there was no super villain like tricks to the cuffs when the cheerleader had turned and now found he couldn't speak for two reasons. First the sudden realization that the photo Patch had of the teen hero had not done the girl's beauty justice by half, and second that when she turned she had accidently gotten so close to him that if either of them leaned forward at all their lips would be touching.

Danny leaned back shaking his head to clear it of the little voice that sounded like Tucker singing a techno version of the Little Mermaid's Kiss the Girl. He really didn't have time to be distracted by a pair of green eyes.

Thankful that she couldn't see him or his blush he got back to business. "Here's the plan so far, will more of an idea than a plan since we're making this stuff up as we go along." The look in Kim's eyes told him that she knew how that went. A lot of hero stuff seemed to be what seemed like a good idea at the time.

"First I'm going to get these cuffs off you and that Stoppable guy then I'm going to go grab my friends who are hiding and we'll take the goons down why you two get these hostages out of here."

Kim felt slight movement on her cuffs as the boy started to put action to words. "Wait," she said in haste and almost load enough to be noticed by the nearest goon. The movement at her wrist stopped. "The two running this show are more competent than most super villains I've faced before."

"How so?"

"First off that Shocker guy comes and checks on me every ten minutes almost like clockwork. He probably is going to be our biggest problem to deal with."

"I've got that guy covered," Kim really tried not to roll her eyes at her savior's male ego coming to the front. She hoped he wasn't just boasting thou, Shocker's weapons were powerful and she could tell he was use to facing someone who moved a lot faster than Kim could.

"And the second thing is actually more pressing. See that big balcony?" Danny looked up. The second floor of the main entrance consisted of a large semi-circle balcony that ran the length of the room. The marble it was made up showed several scenes of people from different times building things. First was a man swinging a sledge hammer in to a railroad nail as a train and unfinished tracks stretched out behind him, then a man using an old fashion trawl on a brick wall alongside other contraction workers. Scenes of this kind covered the whole thing from one side to the other. The theme for the artworks was obvious even without the words, "We Help You Build Your Future," carved into the middle of the thing.

He suspected the architect wanted it to provide a feeling of security and class to the bank for the customers, with a start the halfa realized what else it could do. "Let me guess," he said realization making the hairs on the back of his stand at attention. "They set up a trap of some kind up there where no one could see it didn't they?"

"Got it in one," the cheerleader answered. "Shortly after Shocker took me and Ron down the flat top guy, who has one serious metal plate in his head so watch the head shots, sent six guys loaded with sniper rifles of some kind to hide up there and ambush super heroes, cops, military, or the Easter bunny if they came into the bank guns blazing." Kim could feel the look Danny was giving her. "His words not mine."

A grin came to Danny's face as an idea came to him. "Would be a shame if someone replaced his men with someone not on his side wouldn't." The halfa caught a predatory glint in the cheerleader's eyes. "I think that just might ruin our poor super villains' day wouldn't it."

"Now we wouldn't want that now would we?" Kim said unable to stop the grin that came to her face that would have looked more in place on her rival Shego's face. She couldn't wait to get free and put some hurt on these goons, she had gotten taken down far too easily for her pride to be satisfied.

Kim's self-control was the only thing that kept her from calling out as Danny's voice came from directly above her. "Got some sneakiness to do and some allies to get in position, be ready to move when we're set." The voice was growing quitter and Kim realized the invisible boy was flying up towards the ceiling.

"We'll be ready," she whispered barely quietly enough for the goons to think she was grumbling to herself. "What's your name by the by?"

A moment hesitation and then, "Danny," was the only reply before she sensed he was gone.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Danny looked down at the goon that was laid out on the floor with worry. This guy was a man monster, easily a foot taller than his father who was one of the biggest normal person that Danny had ever met. And as near as the ghost powered teen could tell a dart about the size of the tacks he had used to hang up his posters in his room that was sticking out of the man's neck was what had taken this guy down quick and quiet.

And this was the third one he had found.

After his brief strategy session with Kim Possible he had quickly ghosted through the roof back to the room where his friends were waiting for him. He would need a chainsaw to cut the tension that was in that room between his gothic friend and the red armored ghost hunter. One look at Tucker's raised hands caused the halfa to decide he didn't want to get involved in whatever the fight was at the moment.

In a rushed tone so as not to get dragged into whatever the two strong willed girls had decided to attack each other over this time he quickly laid out the plan. All three seemed to think it was a good idea until he got to the part about him needed to go alone to take out the hidden snipers.

"We came here to help you fight not sit around," Sam started but was quickly interrupted by Valerie.

"I'm not sitting here with your wannabe storm troopers."

The two started to turn on each other and Danny could see a big fight that they did not have time for starting. Acting quickly the white haired boy stepped in-between the two for a second before simply vanishing from sight. The weird tactic had the desired effect. Both girls paused long enough in their fight for him to get a word in edge wise. "Now you two turn invisible."

He imagined Sam's face looked much the same as Valerie's through her visor, mouth open to offer a protest but nothing coming out. "Now that that's out of the way do I need to remind you two what's at stake here? Not only are Kim Possible and her side kick in trouble down there but at least twenty hostages as well. We have our hands full already without you two trying to find a reason to blast each other back to Amity Park." Danny's voice once again had taken on a hard edge that he had to use more and more since this adventure began. Unknown to him it made things deep inside both girls react to it. Too Sam this was nothing new but something she had tried to keep secret, too Valerie it just annoyed her more but her sometimes enemy was right there were more important things to deal with at the moment. The other girl would get what was coming to here after they save everyone.

"Fine your right," Sam half snarled. "But you're not going back there without these." In her gloved hand she held up Danny's pair of Fenton Phones. "I've already set them to the same frequency as our helmets, so if there is trouble you better call in back up."

Danny quickly donned the ear pieces. "Yes Mom," he said a smartass smirk on his lips as he quickly phased through the floor before his goth friend come respond to his comment.

Will there hadn't been any trouble as every goon he came across had been unconscious. Danny kneeled down to where the balcony would cancel him as he let his invisibility drop as he checked the man's pulse. Like the other two the man's pulse was strong, he just seemed to be asleep was all. Whatever was in the dart was strong but didn't seem to be lethal. He was suspecting that the other three or so goons that were hiding up here were probably in the same condition as these three. Someone else was here taking out the bad guys.

Now all Danny had to figure out is rather that was good or bad. If it was another hero here to help he was most decently wouldn't refuse the help, but he knew enough about villains in general to know it might just be Hammerhead or Shocker setting up a double cross that could get everyone killed.

The halfa sit for a moment wondering what to do, then sigh that should have came out of a much older man's mouth left his lips. He knew what he was going to half to do, what he always did. Play it by ear and hope he didn't get his friends killed.

Quickly he turned invisible again before taking flight confirming that yes whoever their mystery man was he had taken down the rest of the goon squad. With a burst of speed time he shot through the ceiling heading to where his friends waited. Whoever the other player was in this game Danny knew they didn't have time to wait anymore they had to make their move now.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\

In the darken corner motionless and secure that she hadn't been seen a dark clad figure watched the halfa disappear from sight after he had checked to make sure that her dart hadn't killed the very large thug. She waited until she could since he was gone before darting from shadow to shadow to get in position.

She had recognized the American ghost boy from a surveillance photo one of her clans information gathers had shown her when they updating their files on the super heroes here in the States. Her clan mate hadn't been able to find out what category to but the spirit under. The public believed him to be a villain but their operative had found ample evidence to the contrary, so she wasn't sure if he would be an ally or a foe in her mission.

It didn't really matter she supposed. If he got in the way of her rescue of Ron-san or Kim-chan then he would learn that her clan had long ago mastered ways to deal with ghost.

Author's notes.

Sorry it took me so long to update this but life had other plans as for me being able to get writing time. I actually meant for this chapeter to be much longer but after a lot of trouble I've decided to break what I wanted in one into two chapters. Hope everyone likes.

Next we get into some action.


End file.
